


Joey and magical misuse

by Little_star_pen



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_star_pen/pseuds/Little_star_pen
Summary: Life at J.D.S is always hectic for the joey drew couple but when you throw magic into the mix... it's much more than they bargained for
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Joey Drew & Joey Drew, Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Susie Campbell/Norman Polk, Thomas Connor/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Its started with a crash... no a shatter of glass and a loud thud. Joey didn't think before he ran to the room that he and his boyfriend shared. The door slammed against the wall as he breathed heavily as he surveyed the destroyed room ," perce? Baby...I heard a noise.. are you okay?" He walked forward,eyes searching for any sign of his beloved. As he neared the bedside, a whimper came from under the bed. He kneeled down carefully and peered underneath. A baby looked back at him with tear filled eyes. He was concerned as he reached out for the child, his concern growing as he noticed a number of scrapes and bruises on them. The child started bawling once they were picked up. "No no ..shh..its okay " Joey cooed as he brought them close. His pale hand rubbing the little one's back. As much as he tried to comfort them they weren't calming down. 

The little one started coughing as its crying made it harder for it to breathe. Joey tried to not panic as he kept trying to calm them. A soft squeak as a sudden weight was felt on his back as a sparkly pink demon toon clung to him. She gurgles as looked at the baby in her dad's arms. " oh! Doll ..I wasn't expecting you. Sorry I've got my hands full." Doll leaned down sniffing the baby before running a warm lick up their cheek. " doll I think that... oh" Joey protested as he realized the child had stopped crying. The toon purred as she nuzzled the bab,licking the tears off his cheeks. She peeped as they touched and grabbed her face. Joey watched them closely ,ready to intervene. But much to his surprise she kept the little one calm. He left the room with the both of them. He glanced at them as they babbled. They looked familiar...very familiar. But it couldn't be….could it?


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to chapter 2. Hopefully you enjoy this second chapter.

Joey studied the content child in his arms. They looked just like his beloved... the same warm skin tone, the same unruly brown curls..hell they had the same golden brown eyes. " perce?" He said in a hushed tone. They looked up at him upon hearing their name. Joey swallowed hard as he adjusted his hold,holding them...no him more securely. " I'll fix this. Dont worry dear." He said, his tone firm. Perce looked at him innocently before breaking into a huge toothless smile. Doll purred as she sees him happy. She hugged him before teleporting away. His babbling stopped as he realized she left, his eyes watered and his chest heaved as he got upset again. 

Joey shushed him gently swaying. Perce whimpered only to be met with a warm smile from joey. Joey pressed his lips to the babe's head. Doll reappeared with a pop, holding a still warm bottle. 

"Good idea doll. Is it milk or formula?" He said ,flashing another warm smile at his toon daughter. She holds up two fingers for the latter. " you remembered! I'm pro-"joey was cut off by a shout and a loud metallic clatter. 

Loud, colorful swearing came from the cleaning closet as a familiar lanky teen came out soaked in blue ink and dirty water. "Are you okay wally?" Joey asked,concerned. The teen,wally, nods absently as he wiped the water from his face. " 'm fine mister drew. Just making a mess of myself...that's all. That's a cute kid.I didn't know you and perce adopted another kid." Wally mused as he he tried to dry his hair. 

"We didn't adopt another one wally. This is perce." 

Wally froze, his hands still in his wet hair. "Wha- that's not- how-" he sputtered. " I can only make an assumption that a spell backfired and this is the result."

Wally still stuttered and fought to get his tongue to work as he tried to comprehend what his boss had said.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo! I'm back hits with another chapter. I'll try be more regular with my uploads. Also please leave me a comment to tell me how you guys are liking the story. Enjoy!

"Wally breathe. The studio is practically brimming with magic. So this isn't too much of a shock. He should be stuck like this for a couple weeks before it wears off and I think we should be there for him" Joey said in a gentle tone. " what if he's stuck like that! What if he doesn't change back..."

Joey sighed " wally... how many times have we changed forms and after a period of time we went back to normal?"

"But-"

"Wally remember when I got turned into an incubus? I was scared then that I would be stuck as a lustful freak! But after a month I changed back. Or...or when I was a baby toon for a week and a half....the point I'm trying to make is that I always change back and so does he. Don't worry..he'll be alright "

Wally had a doubtful expression but held his tongue. The bendy clock on the wall chimed out 9 times. "It's getting late . Why don't you head home early?" Wally looked up at him silently, he did feel tired. Joey smiled reassuringly as he dealt with his fussy baby. 

"Good night mista drew"   
" good night wally. Have a safe trip home"

He clocked out and slowly one by one each employee clocked out and made their way home or to the rooms they rented from joey. Joey sighed again...doubt of his own creeping into his tired mind....what if he never changed back? He did have the aging spell but what if he messed up and killed perce? 

Joey was interrupted by Perce who gently tugged on his striped ponytail. His small face belied his exhaustion before he yawned. Joey stifled a chuckle " come on. Let's put you to bed"


End file.
